


Only for You

by KidoTaka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, disgustingly domestic?, frenching, mikleo is gross, sorey is a wonderful husband who caters to mikleos pregnancy hormones, spot popping, teen because mikleo pops a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: A collection of Sorey/ Mikleo drabbles of 500-1000 words.Chapter One: In which Mikleo enjoys popping Sorey's spots, it's gross but Sorey can't complain.Chapter Two: In the midst of hormones and cravings from his own pregnancy, Sorey is the ever devoted husband of Mikleo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, so this will be a drabble collection, just fun things i guess, those little ideas, rating may go up who knows, i hope people enjoy!
> 
> ALSO explaining this chapter, you know those strange people who like popping spots, Mikleo is one of them lol

Sorey was a sight to see right out of the shower, Mikleo thought. His beautiful caramel skin slick and enticing for his partners eyes. His shoulders so broad, so muscular and above all, captivating. However, perhaps Mikleo’s favourite were Sorey’s abdominals, glistening with excess water from his shower. Gods, he could lick it right off if the other would let him...

 

Mikleo was staring, Sorey knew, but didn’t care to mention it. It was always amusing to know that his boyfriend was getting riled up from a simple stare, heck, even a glance in his direction. Meanwhile Mikleo loathed how weak he was to the situation. Red collected into his cheeks and regrettably blood was already rushing to other areas. It was almost mortifying how easy he was. Getting hard over a mere glance at his shower-damp boyfriend. His wet, dripping, moist… _soaked_....

 

Mikleo slapped his own cheeks, as Sorey let out a chuckle, unable to keep back his amusement. 

 

“I’m not the only one getting wet I see,” Sorey remarked as Mikleo threw the bed covers over his own crotch, covering the tent of… discontent. 

 

“Sh- shut up! You come prancing in here all d-dripping and half-naked…” Mikleo attempted to scold Sorey but sounded, instead, like a pathetic mixture of frustrated and defensive.

 

The “dripping” man grinned like the dork he was known to be, “Oh, so _you’re_ the one who needs a shower now, a cold one I presume.” Mikleo huffed, “I take a nice, hot shower on each of my free days, and almost every time you end up popping one,”

 

Mikleo tossed a pillow at Sorey’s face, “don’t make me sound so depraved!” He huffed, grimacing at Sorey’s knowing expression. The other simply carrying on, turning around to the drawers behind him.

Mikleo smirked.

 

“ _Sorey_ ,” he crooned. 

 

Sorey shook his head, still smiling, “I’m afraid you’ll gotta take care of yourself for now,” 

 

Mikleo frowned at his boyfriends misinterpretation, “You have the wrong idea, it’s _you_ who needs taking care of,” Mikleo began to rise from his place in the bed, “you my dear” he started condescendingly, “are still gross after your shower,” 

 

Sorey paused, Mikleo’s peculiar state of care and certain patronising usually occured in one particular instance; Sorey had a spot. And Mikleo; reserved yet secretly repulsive Mikleo had one guilty pleasure, that was popping Sorey’s spots.

 

Mikleo’s hands soon were on Sorey’s back, gently sliding past his shoulder blades to his spine, where a small, bulbous zit. The disgusting puss encased between reddened skin shouldn’t have made Mikleo’s eyes gleam the way they did - an intermingling of amethyst, lilac and lavender- swirling as if the excitement gave them their own life. All because of a spot.

 

Sorey would judge but Mikleo had partaken in so many indulgences of his, most which shall not been spoken of, that he was in no place to pass judgement. Rather he let Mikleo be Mikleo, the Mikleo no one else got to see.

 

Hands continued massaging the skin around the repulsive white dot. Sore but not enough for concern especially when it was Mikleo’s hands ( _oh Gods when did they get That soft, did he ever do handy-work ever._ ) The supple firmness of Mikleo’s hands, squeezed the irritated skin, the bulb thickening, brimming and bursting until a white ooze began to leak out. Sorey glanced behind himself, and oh, Gods Mikleo was Smiling. Such a gross hobby his beautiful boyfriend somehow developed. Mikleo knew, he shouldn’t enjoy such an act but he couldn’t help it, simply kissing the back of Sorey’s neck in response. 

 

“Go on, you can get ready now.”

 

Sorey grinned to himself before turning, lips pressing softly to the fluffy haired man’s, smooth lips.

 

“Will do… _Gross_ leo”


	2. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of hormones and cravings from his own pregnancy, Sorey is the ever devoted husband of Mikleo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, wish this was longer to qualify as its own fic but writing is so hard, like, dksjbfjkds im sooo lazy,  
> ahhh but i hope you enjoy

Mikleo was splayed out on the couch, book perched on his fingertips almost too precariously to be practical or stable, yet his grace knew no bounds, even when relaxing. He was… coping, or trying to, after the recent information of his pregnancy a couple weeks prior his stress levels were slowly but surely decreasing, enabling him to regain his somewhat cool composure. Ideally he wanted this state to last as long as possible because he knew his hormones wouldn’t remain this subtle for long, and once his bump started to form there would be new heights of anxiety to conquer. For an avid adventurer who has on occasion scaled colossal mountains that was - to Mikleo as least - a big deal.

 

One thing was relieving; Sorey was as loving and supportive as he always was, even though the situation had sprung up as a surprise for the both of them. If anything, he’d never seen Sorey so thrilled, which was a blessing as much as it was a curse. Ever since he found out he had been the most caring, devoted husband in existence, however because Sorey is so exceptionally passionate about everything, this was no exception. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Mikleo smiled affectionately. Speak of the Devil.

 

“Sorey, when are you going to stop using that line, its been two years…” Mikleo leant back over the plush armrest, tendrils of aquamarine hair flowing over the edge. His expression feigned exasperation. 

 

“I’ll stop when it gets old,” 

 

“Its already old.” Mikleo interjected.

 

“Then why are you smiling.” Sorey winked, winning the round. With a sigh Mikleo yielded. 

 

“Anyway, Smugrey,” Sorey chuckled before Mikleo continued. “Did you get the vanilla beans and chocolate? I’ve been craving sweet things all day,” 

 

Sorey lifted the plastic bags in his hands, “Sure did! Want me to put the vanilla in the kitchen and bring you the chocolate?” Mikleo smirked at Sorey, shaking his head with a little ‘Nah’.

Sorey looks skeptical, “you don’t want something sweet?” 

 

“Oh no, I do, it’s just he’s stood in front of me,” Sorey gave a dorky grin, charmed by Mikleo’s boldness of words. He may not be romantic like Sorey but he sure was smooth when he wanted to be. And that left Sorey chuckling like a giddy schoolboy everytime. “C’mere… _darling_ ,”

 

Sorey’s heart was woefully weak. He said it. Mikleo spoke his weakness through soft cherry lips and as his loving husband, devoted life partner and father of his child, it was impossible for Sorey to deny him. Sorey kneeled onto the couch, edging over his lover, Mikleo tossing aside his novel to cup dusted cheeks, encouraging his lips to meet. A chaste touch. They paused, gazing at one another. It was chilling, really, Mikleo thought; the way Sorey’s gleaming eyes were almost alive, swirling with unspoken passion Mikleo, with all his expertise, wasn’t even sure he could comprehend. It was Mikleo’s turn to feel the crippling weakness of love in his heart. The only antidote being pressing his lips to Sorey’s again, firmer, wanting, and brimming with untamed need. Sorey gave a clearly appreciative hum, whilst Mikleo felt invigorated, suckling at Sorey’s bottom lip, coaxing him into a more open mouthed reciprocation. 

 

“M-Mikleo” Sorey gasped into his mouth, “S-so …hah… beautiful,” Mikleo stilled, Lord did Maotelus know he adored Sorey, but the puppy of a man was so adoring when given any affection. It was frustrating to pause his kissing so, but very, _very_ endearing. But Mikleo knew many things, such as how to control his man. 

 

In an effort to do so, he dipped his tongue teasingly into the other’s mouth, Sorey whining as Mikleo edged him into a more provocative mindset. Sorey was usually carefree but caught on quick to Mikleo’s needs, letting Mikleo continue so he could suck lightly. Beneath him, Mikleo quivered,not without noise. 

 

Yes, Sorey was sweet as sugar and treated Mikleo like the profound and delicate artefacts both loved so much, but he could be quite the tantalising kisser when he wanted to be. He had many skills after all. 

 

He could feel Sorey’s enthusiasm but he knew he was becoming too pliable under Sorey’s touch, especially as the other had only returned from the shop. Another wonderful aspect of Sorey, the way he heeded Mikleo’s needs. His awfully prominent urges brought on through his recent hormones. Though if circumstances were different, he wouldn’t mind frenching the other either way. 

 

The disappointed whimper was inevitable when Sorey pulled back, but charming nonetheless. A needy Mikleo was always uncharacteristically charming. But Sorey was dimly aware of the shopping bags - filled with Mikleo’s cravings - laying at the foot of the couch. 

 

“Lemme put these away, okay? Then you can have me all night.” Sorey could tell Mikleo looked mildly displeased so he added a tempting, “There’s that documentary on ancient columbian architecture you’ve been mentioning.” 

 

Sorey chuckled at Mikleo’s upturned lips. He tried to pretend he wasn’t still a dorky nerd of a teen but Sorey knew better. He, himself, was just as bad after all.

 

As Sorey left to the kitchen Mikleo let himself indulge in his own thoughts.    
  


They may have been older now, but they were still two foolish nerds figuring out life. 

He was going to have a child, a family, with his one and only, his best friend

 

and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
